


[Podfic] We Travel Without Seatbelts On

by dapatty



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cameos, Crossover, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: (Author's) In which Bucky Barnes discovers that Steve Rogers is not the only tiny blonde firebrand who felt betrayed by SHIELD.Notes:





	[Podfic] We Travel Without Seatbelts On

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [we travel without seatbelts on](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789796) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



Cover Art by dapatty.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2017/we%20travel%20without%20seatbelts%20on.mp3) | **Size:** 38 MB | **Duration:** 0:56:19
  * [Podbook](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2017/We%20Travel%20Without%20Seatbelts%20On.m4b) | **Size:** 27 MB | **Duration:** 0:56:19
  * [Moblie Streaming](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2017/we%20travel%20without%20seatbelts%20on.mp3)

  
---|---


End file.
